Bonn
Bonn also known as Bans is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats The past revisited Prior to their deaths, Moira and Bonn were patrolling in the Northwest Valde for suspicious figures. Bonn replied saying it's the usual bad news, that there were monsters, foul weather and poor crops. He tells Moira that he wishes there were more good news, with the latter replying gleefully that she does. She mentions to him that she had overheard that they're getting reinforcements and that the king is leading the army in their direction. Excited by the news, Bonn stated they should tell the others about it. Tome Description "A carefree hedonist, he sees knightly formalities as just obstacles that bar him from drinking and having a good time. Nevertheless, despite his irresponsible inclinations, Bonn is a reliable and capable ally on the battlefield. He is eternally regretful that he did not pursue Moira earlier, before Wunsche, his superior, proposed to her." Website Description A man known for his lackadaisical attitude and his penchant for spending his evening at the bar. However those who know him well know he has a soft side. Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Moira, An Idolized Lady: "I heard Moira got engaged the other day." *On Moira, An Engaged Lady: "I liked her too, but I've got no chance against him!" *On Moira, An Idolized Lady: "Moira is one girl I could never disrespect." *On Moira, An Idolized Lady: "I'll congratulate her on her engagement next time." *On Marvell, A Tavern Mistress: "Marvell's bar has great alcohol and great food." *On Marvell, A Tavern Mistress: "I go drinking there with my friends all the time." *On Marvell, A Tavern Mistress: "I heard they imported some rare alcohol at her bar!" *On Marvell, A Tavern Mistress: "They've got a secret menu only a few people know of." *On Firenz, A Drinking Buddy: "I drink a lot with Firenz." *On Firenz, A Drinking Buddy: "I've never seen him get really, really sloshed." *On Alonso, A Superior: "I guess I got a little too rough? Alonso hit me! Haha." *On Simone, An Untouchable: "She's my type, a real lady. But... she's a priestess." *On Janus, A Watched Lady: "Janus isn't bad, either. She likes literature." *On Flora, A Watched Lady: "Flora is pretty cute, huh?" *"If it's not a delicacy, I'll eat it! I'm not picky." *"A good offense is the best defense. I'm an attacker!" *"Don't get me wrong. I like more than just alcohol." *"If the orders can't protect the castle, who will?" *"...They give out wine for free at the harvest!? Whoa!" *"Monster or not, nobody looks down on a knight!" *"I'm strong, but I'm no match for the captain..." *"People who eat bread while they drink are just wrong!" *"I read a book that bored me to sleep at the castle." *"The 4th and 6th Orders have some real lookers in 'em..." *"I prefer a good ale. Well, actually, anything'll work." *"The orders exist to protect people... What happened!?" *"What are these guys...!?" *"We may be in the middle of nowhere, but a job's a job." 'Using Key Item:' *"I know, I know, drinking isn't good for you." *"You know how it goes... It starts with just one..." *"I'm not bragging, but I've never gotten a hangover." *"Hey, don't drink too much!" 'Recruitment:' *"Hell yeah, I'll do my best!" 'Level Up:' *"Thank you! This is such a great help!" *"I'll be all the more handsome looking." *"How 'bout some liquor with that? Heh, kidding!" *"Alright! I'll keep doing what I'm doing! 'Exile:' *"You're giving me leave? That's a downer..." 'Transoul' *On being offered to Moira, "I'll be... praying for your happiness..." *On being offered to anyone, "Please take this...!" *On receiving Moira, "You... You acted in haste. But your soul isn't wasted!" *On receiving anyone, "This is the perfect opportunity. I'll use it." Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights